


A Sweet Moment

by CherryJacks



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJacks/pseuds/CherryJacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Professor is a busy man, but perhaps he can take a moment to enjoy some sweets and company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Moment

                The push of a pen over paper was the only audible sound that whispered in the bright office that nestled itself on the third floor of Sycamore Labs. Occasionally the Professor would drop the side of his head into his palm, maybe feel the tickle of his hair against the warm skin. It was all a well practiced routine. The pen moved and crafted letters that dangled on the edge of neat into something almost less so. He would bring his favorite mug decorated with Eevee evolution faces (minus Sylveon) to his slightly bit lips and gulp down a hefty amount of his less-than-hot coffee. It was bitter, creamy, and only satisfying for the caffeinated buzz that tickled his mind and caused his hand to work the pen faster.

Right as his thoughts formed they were saved in the ink on the page. Theories, equations, formulas. Could this Pokémon show promise in Mega Evolution? How about this technique? The pen continued to run and the Professor absorbed himself into the page.

Strictly speaking the office was calm and quiet. However, to the Professor his mind was a mess of noise. Not irritatingly so, oh no, his mind was working with excitement and passion. Every step, every experiment, every report and study he published meant he was getting ever closer to his lifelong goal. It was to be celebrated and praised. His staff knew well to give him the space when his thoughts left him at his desk. He would return to them like he always did with a novel worth of notes and thoughts ready to begin the testing again.   

His stomach tried to interrupt the flurry with a grumble, a slight nudge to the Professor that it was time for some proper nourishment. It was ignored. How could he stop now? Just a little bit more, he told himself, a few more thoughts to mark on the page.

The office was quiet, though the Professor was so involved with his writing that he failed to acknowledge his guest. Not that the guest in question was surprised by the situation. He approached the Professor's desk with patience, only a gentle clearing of his throat gave any clue to his arrival.

When the Professor pulled himself away from his work his face lit up. His smile reached his cheeks and eyes and filled the space with his warmth. The slightest amount of color hinted at a bit of embarrassment, only growing at the sight of the boxes of food that his guest carried.

"I lost track of the time..." He began, his gaze still fixated on the perfectly wrapped boxes. His stomach grumbled again, almost rejoicing that some food was soon to be provided to soak up the ludicrous amount of coffee. Too much acid wasn't doing it any good.   

A small smile was returned and once the visitor's voice filled the room, the Professor was completely enamored, "I'm aware, so I took it upon myself to bring the meal to you."

"I'm so sorry Lysandre, I should have called."

Lysandre simply shook his head and proceeded to clear the desk. It was done most carefully. Written notes were stacked neatly and pushed to the corner, pens lined up next to the stack. The redhead couldn't help but peek a bit at the Professor's rambling notes, his smile remained. A chair was finally claimed and soon both men were sitting across from each other while Lysandre unwrapped the fresh pastries he brought over from his cafe. Something savory would have been more appropriate for the lunch hour, but he knew how much of a sweet tooth the other man possessed. Just once he would sate that by his own choice instead of passively ignoring the Professor's usual orders to the cafe wait staff that resulted in the consumption of far too many éclairs, macarons, and his favorite from the cafe - a perfectly sugary Jésuite. Lysandre made sure to bring one he made himself. It was filled with extra cream and practically coated with more powdered sugar and slivered candied almonds than actual pastry. Made in a way he would never serve in the cafe, only made that way because he knew how much the Professor loved it.

The Professor only left his seat to start some fresh coffee brewing in his own personal coffee maker. The gurgling sound paired with light puffs of steam as the machine worked to brew. It wouldn't be as smooth as what he would be served if he had kept track of his time properly, but at least the flaky, buttery baked goods would make up for it. His stomach grumbled with excitement.

Once again the two men were sitting in the office space. A much different environment than the planned meeting. Instead of warm walls of scarlet, dim almost intimate lighting, and soft seating as the back drop. They sat in the bright natural light that flooded in from the arched window, bright blue walls that were bare of the many paintings the Professor had yet to hang.

It was vastly different and not nearly as fine as the establishment that Lysandre ran with pride. At least that was what the Professor told himself. He puffed a curl from his eyes and helped himself to the first pastry that looked full of the sweetness that his coffee lacked. At the cafe there was atmospheric music, he eyed his record player. Nothing he owned would quite be up to the task of mimicking the same vibe.

The truth of it was there was no place quite like Lysandre's Cafe. It was unaffected by the themes that were shared by similar establishments. It ran on its own design and pace and thrived, much like the man that owned it. There was no one quite like Lysandre and the Professor could hardly believe how such a presence found the time to visit him or wished for his company.

He nearly shivered when he felt his hand get enclosed by the other. The warmth radiating through his thin fingers led to a calm that pulled him from his mind.

It wasn't the same as meeting in the cafe, but in a way the current arrangement was far superior.  Lysandre brought the Professor's hand to his lips and pressed his soft mouth against them, only pulling away to speak, "I would like to take you out this evening if you aren't too busy, Augustine." The Professor's name was like honey on the tongue and said with an amazing amount of desire. The kind that still threatened to send shivers down his spine.

Did he have such an effect on Lysandre? He didn't want to assume, but he imagined it must have been so. His grey eyes flicked to their joined hands. Lysandre's thumb rubbed the back of his hand so softly, soon his fingertips were claimed again for gentle pecks. The larger man not caring about the traces of ink from his earlier writing.

With his free hand, Augustine took a sip of his coffee just to wash away the bit of éclair that he had shamelessly shoved into his mouth with little hesitation, "Your place?" He asked, proud that his voice held when Lysandre's gaze met his. The Professor's fingers still held against his mouth and being greedily devoured with each press against his lips. He nodded, though appeared to be mulling a thought in his mind.

"I'll be honest with you, that is my end goal for this evening. Though, I would like to actually take you out first."

Augustine laughed, not because he thought that Lysandre was pulling his leg or anything. It was just the method of asking for what would be considered a date was rather amusing. They've been on many outings that could be considered "dates". Most though were time spend either in the lab or at Lysandre's cafe or home and by the redhead's wording it would seem he had something else in mind.

"My..." Augustine began, "What will the papers say? Eccentric ladies man Augustine Sycamore on a intimate rendezvous with Holocaster inventor Lysandre Fleur-de-lis..."

The Professor couldn't help but laugh again at his guests expression, "I'm making a joke, Lysandre." He chuckled, "I would love to."

Another smile replaced Lysandre's slightly disturbed look he briefly sported, "I'm glad." He almost murmured.

The Professor finally saw it, the effect he had on the other man. He rose from his seat and wrapped his arms around Lysandre's shoulders, allowing his fingers to play with the fur trim of his jacket's collar, "I'm grateful for any time we get together mon amour, I hope you know that." He sealed his words like a promise with a kiss.

Lysandre met him with a turn of his neck, making sure the action was anything other than strictly deemed platonic. He could feel the curve of Augustine's mouth stuck in a cheerful grin before his lips settles and formed further into the action.

When they parted Augustine was met yet again with the effect he had on Lysandre. His pale skin was flushed and lovely, lips rosy and glossy, eyes seemingly hypnotized on his. It was too hard to deny, he had to dive in for more. Another warm press of mouths, fingers combing through locks of hair, and contented sighs escaped during gasps for air.

What started as a luncheon soon switched to something more as the two men quickly boxed up leftovers and practically flew like giddy teens to the building's lift to shut away in the Professor's apartment.

Sometimes Augustine wondered if Lysandre was as enamored with him as he was in return. Then he would be reminded in little ways, a note left with kind words, gifts of sweets and flowers, the way his face would show a true smile when they spoke. Augustine could see how much Lysandre loved him with just the way his name was spoken with care, the way his touch met his skin, the feeling of his lips against his own. When they could spend nights together, on the rare moments that neither of them were so busy and rushed, he would be reminded when their breathing and heartbeats joined together as they lay next to each other.

It was those moments that the Professor pushed away any doubt and just allowed himself to have faith that everything was alright.    


End file.
